Dinner with a friend
by nalaa
Summary: Toby wants to ask something to CJ.


Set mid Season 4, after the Inauguration. CJ/Toby friendship.

I do not own The West Wing or its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

It was late but the West Wing halls and offices were full of people: another crisis was over but there was still work to do. Music could be heard coming from CJ's office. She was writing on her laptop, focused on her work while she softly sang along the song playing on the radio. Toby observed her from the door, wondering if he should interrupt her or not. CJ made the decision for him when she raised her eyes from the screen and found him there, leaning on the doorframe.

"What can I do for you, amigo?" She asked, closing her laptop and giving him her undivided attention.

"Why do you like throwing in words in Spanish on your sentences?" He replied without moving from his spot at the door.

"Did you came only to ask me this or are you trying to make fun of me? Because if that's it you can turn around right now and take your pretty ass back to your office. I have work to do."

"You think my ass is pretty?" Toby asked, smiling.

"Toby!" CJ exclaimed frustrated.

"Sorry." He apologized even if there wasn't any truth behind his words.

"Whatever. What brings you here?"

"I thought we could go out and have something to eat." He simply stated, sitting down on her couch.

"I'm working on the thing, Tobus." CJ told him.

"It will be still here in the morning." Toby replied. "Come on, CJ. I want to talk with you and I'd like to do it outside these walls."

"Is there something wrong? You're scaring me." She said, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong." He quickly reassured her.

"Are you buying?" CJ asked him, smiling.

"Sure."

"Ok."

CJ got up from seat and walked to the hanger behind the door. She put on her scarf and coat before taking her purse. Walking back to her desk, she grabbed her phone and pager and threw them inside her bag. She turned around and looked at Toby, still sitting on her couch.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Toby got up and took his coat from Carol's chair. He waited for CJ to join him and, together, they walked out of the building.

* * *

The bar wasn't too full when they got there. After taking off their coats, they chose a secluded booth far from the door and sat down. A waitress came to take their order and returned a few minutes later with their drinks and something to eat. CJ quickly attacked the french fries. Toby softly laughed at her, thing that made CJ raise her eyes and look at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Someone could say you haven't eaten in days. Leave me some fries."

"I didn't have lunch." CJ explained before taking a sip of wine. "You wanted to talk to me about something." She said, changing the subject.

"I do."

"Ok. Talk." She told him while grabbing more fries.

"Yeah. Well ..." Toby began, nervously. He wasn't sure where to begin. CJ noticed it and looked at him, curious. Usually, he didn't have problems talking with her, more than fifteen years of friendship made them comfortable around each other. They knew they could always talk to each other.

"Are you gonna tell me something that will make me want to kill you?" She teased him.

"When don't you want to kill me?" He teased back.

"True." CJ smiled at him. "Toby, talk to me."

"Well, first, I want to apologize." He told her.

"Apologize? What for?"

"I know I hurt you when you found out Andy was pregnant. I should have told you before the guys."

"I wasn't hurt about the news, Toby. I was ... I am happy for you, you know that." CJ reassured him. "But I have to confess that it really hurt me a bit to find out that way."

"I'm sorry." He told her, sincerely.

"Apology accepted. Go on." She kindly said, smiling at him.

"Andy and I were having a conversation last week about the twins and how we'll manage when they are here. You know she's Catholic and, well, I'm Jewish ... " He explained but stopped for a few seconds. "Anyway, we both agree that we want our kids to have people to look up to, besides ourselves, and we want the twins to have somebody to raise them and love them if something happens to us."

"That's great." CJ said, not really understanding where he was trying to go with that.

"Claudia."

"Yes?" She replied, surprised at the use of her name.

"Will you be the twins godmother?" Toby finally asked her.

"What?"

"I want you to be my children's godmother." He explained again.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?" She incredulously asked.

"You're a wonderful woman, Claudia Jean. I want you to be more than Aunt CJ to my kids and I want to be sure they will be taken care of if something happens to Andy and me. I want them to have someone amazing to look up to, besides their incredible father."

"Oh my god! Toby!" CJ exclaimed, deeply touched by his words. "Come here." She asked him.

He got up and went to sit down next to her. As soon as he did it, CJ threw her arms around Toby and hugged him tight. "You know I'm gonna spoil them to death." She told him, her voice full of emotion.

"Yeah." He answered, laughing.

When they broke up the embrace, Toby noticed the tears falling down her face. He quickly removed them with his thumb and gently caressed her cheek.

"Thank you." CJ softly told him.

"No. Thank YOU, Claudia."


End file.
